


The First Christmas

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Pidge is the only one who comes for Christmas





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-canon compliant. Allura’s dead, but Shiro is with Keith.
> 
> This was a Secret Santa gift for someone in the Voltron Amino. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Hours. Hours Lance had spent in the kitchen, preparing the first Christmas meal he and Pidge would spend together after the war. Just the two of them. He had invited the others, but Shiro and Keith were spending it just the two of them and Hunk was busy with his family, so it was just Pidge. She had said she couldn’t come, but she’d changed her mind last minute.

Lance was glad it was her though. After everything they went through, Pidge had been his rock. She’d been with him through his grieving, been with him through everything, he wasn’t sure he’d have made it without her. The others had helped too, but they were in space so much he barely saw them. But Pidge, damn, Pidge had been there.

He felt himself smiling as he pulled the turkey out of the oven, the skin browning off lightly. He jammed the meat thermometer into it, letting it take the temperature, and once he was satisfied, he pushed it back into the oven to finish off.

Just as Lance slipped his oven gloves off, the door knocks. He smooths down his smart shirt, then rushes to get it. Pidge is standing there, hair in a ponytail and a cute dress. Lance is taken aback for a moment, he knew Pidge was cute, but holy shit.

Pidge raises her eyebrows. “You going to let me in or not? These presents aren’t exactly light.”

“Right! Let me take those.” Lance goes to grab one of the bags from Pidge’s hand, but she pulls it away.

“I didn’t ask you to take the bag, Lance, I’m perfectly capable of holding my own bags, I just wanted you to move so I could come in.”

Lance grinned, stepping aside. “Right, my bad, sorry for trying to help.”

Pidge stuck her tongue out. “Oh, be quiet.” She stepped inside, slipping out of her snow-covered shoes on the mat. “Oh, man, it smells delicious in here!”

“I followed a bunch of Hunk’s recipes, they’re probably not as good as his, but I tried.”

“They’ll be amazing, Lance, your cooking has come leaps and bounds.”

Lance smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, where do you want me to put these?” She asked, motioning to the multiple bags she’d dumped on the floor.

“Why do you have so many?”

“I figured I’d bring the others’ presents too, just in case.”

“You planned a surprise visit from them?”

Pidge shook her head. “I tried. Keith and Shiro wouldn’t budge and Hunk just wants to spend the day with his family. Which reminds me, why didn’t you?”

“I’m seeing my family tomorrow.” Lance smiled sadly. “I actually just wanted to spend the day with the Paladins. Like old times.”

Pidge scooped up the presents. “Help me with these, will ya?” She started to walk away, looked over her shoulder and smiled widely.

“Sure.” Lance grabbed the last of the bags and followed Pidge into his lounge. “Just put them by the tree, we can sort them out later. Want some wine?”

Pidge gasped, hand on heart. “Are you really offering my underage-self wine?”

“Pidge, we fought a war, I’m sure one glass of wine isn’t going to be harmful.”

“What if my parents find out?”

“I’ll argue my case.”

Pidge bopped his nose. “You’re such a dork, Lance, pour me a damn glass.” She walked past him, going straight for the kitchen. Lance watched after her, cheeks a deep shade of red. “Are you coming?”

“Coming!” Lance turned on his heel and followed her. She was sitting on one of his counter tops, popping pigs in blankets into her mouth.

“These are delightful, Lance,” she said through a mouthful of food.

“Thanks.”

“Seriously, try one!” She held one out, but when Lance went to take it, she pulled away. “You’ll get your fingers greasy, here, let me, open up.” Lance shook his head, but opened his mouth, letting Pidge pop the small sausage in. “They’re good, right?”

“Yeah, damn, they are good. I did good.”

Pidge grinned. “You sure did, Lance.” She leant on her hand, looking down at him. “So, when’s dinner, I’m starved.”

“After presents?”

“Suppose I can wait. Help me down?”

“You’re not that short, Pidge.”

She kicked out him, but he dodged it, laughing loudly. “I said, help me.”

Lance put his hands on her waist, effortlessly lifting her off the countertop, setting her down in front of him. Pidge had grown in the past few years, but she was still small, head just above Lance’s shoulders.

Lance gulped. She was close. Too close. She looked up at him, a shy smile on her lips. “Thanks.”

Lance cleared his throat, stepping backwards and tripping on air, falling on his butt. He winced, and Pidge giggled, holding her hand out to him.

“That was…”

“Incredibly undignified? Trust me, Lance, I’m used to it.”

Lance huffed. “You’re cruel, Katie.”

Pidge gasped, retracting her hand, in faux annoyance. “How dare you call me that!”

Lance stuck his tongue out, standing up. “Katie. Katie. Katie.”

Pidge shook her head. “Oh, you’re for it, Lance!”

Lance cackled as he took off in a run, Pidge close on his tail. “You’ll never get me, Katie!”

Pidge screamed, chasing Lance in circles around his farmhouse. By the fifth lap of the house, they were both laughing hard, to which Pidge took to her advantage, Lance slows a little, wiping the tears from his eyes and Pidge takes that as her time to attack, she pounces on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I got you.”

Lance placed his hand over one of Pidge’s. “Yeah. You got me.”

They were silent for a moment, before Pidge slapped him lightly, breaking the tension. “Now, apologise.”

“Never.”

“Fine. You leave me no choice.” She unhooked her arms from Lance’s shoulder and dropped to the floor. Before Lance can get away, Pidge’s fingers wiggle their way under Lance’s arms, tickling him. Lance screeched, trying to get away, but Pidge is stronger than people give her credit for. She continued to tickle him until Lance was gasping for air.

“Pidge, Pidge! I’m sorry!” He gasped, trying to pry her hands off him.

“Do you yield, Lance?”

“I yield!”

She pulled her hands away, letting Lance turn around to face her. “You’re too easy, Lance.” She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Whatever you say…” Lance raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Katie.”

Before Lance can even move, Pidge pounced at him, fingers once again moving over his skin and knocking them both backwards. Lance gasped for air as they hit the floor, Pidge still tickling him. She straddled his waist, playfully digging her fingers into his sides until he’s hitting the floor, struggling to breathe.

“Had enough yet?”

Lance nodded, eyes closed as he breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re very unfit, Lance.”

“Oh shut up, you’d be the same if some relentless psycho pinned you down and tickled you almost to death.”

She poked his side. “Don’t make it so easy for me, then.”

Lance shook his head, finally opening his eyes. Pidge was hovering over him, a soft smile on her lips. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips. He wanted to kiss her. Really wanted to.

“If you want to kiss me… you can,” she said as if she could read his mind. “I’m no Allura, but…”

Lance didn’t let her finish, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her down against him, pressing their lips together. Pidge balanced herself over him, kissing him back with everything she had.

“I’ve wanted to do that since we were in the Garrison,” Pidge admitted when they finally pulled apart.

“You have?”

She nodded, sitting up. “Wasn’t it obvious?”

Lance shook his head, shifting backwards from underneath her so he could also sit up. “You’re pretty good at hiding your feelings.”

Pidge grinned. “No, I just don’t wear my heart on my sleeve like some people.” Her smile dropped as she cupped his face, thumbs brushing softly over the marks Allura left on him. “I can’t replace her though, Lance.”

He covered the hand on his face. “You’re not. Pidge, I will always love Allura, those feelings will probably never go away, but I know how I feel about you. You understand that, right?”

She smiled softly, rubbing her thumbs over the marks. “I understand and respect that, Lance. I could never ask you to forget about what you had with her.” Her lip wobbled. “We all miss her, Lance. We’ll never let her go. For as long as you have these marks on your face, we’ll remember her. She’s a part of you now, and we cherish that. As should you.”

“You’re amazing.”

Pidge shrugged, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I know. We should eat before presents.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

“Merry Christmas, Pidge.


End file.
